


Like Fire

by SymphonicPanda94



Category: The 100
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Eventual Romance, F/M, Forgiveness, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, People Change People, Sexual Content, Teen Romance, season 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymphonicPanda94/pseuds/SymphonicPanda94
Summary: Season 4Praimfaya not only brings death, but also change.With six months left to live, Jasper Jordan is feeling a little lighter while his best friend Monty Green is working hard, trying to find a way to save mankind from the radiation.For one night, the two friends decide to have a little too much fun. Can what little is left of their friendship recover from the damage? Or will something else rise up from the ashes?





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue: Praimfaya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For fellow Jonty shippers!  
> Happy reading and if you enjoy what you read please comment, save and/or leave a kudo. If you have any feedback or suggestions, please leave a comment or feel free to send a message!
> 
>  
> 
> There's a question at the end of some chapters which I will answer. If you have time, feel free to answer!

_**This. Is this happiness?** _

 

A foreign feeling buried in the depths of his heart under an ocean of despondency. He almost forgot it existed because Death had become a good friend of his. 

 

It followed him since the first day he stepped on Earth.  From a spear to his chest, two Grounders shot down from trees and an explosion killing three hundred more, to the Mount Weather guards gunned down in conflict. Like a cruel joke, Death claimed Maya, letting Jasper watch her skin melt and her soul fade in his arms. 

 

**Pain.**

 

He loved her more than anything. He saw a future and watched it burn to ashes. He loved her and he couldn't protect her. He hated Clarke and Bellamy for making a choice. He hated Monty, his best friend, for making a choice. Above all else, he hated himself. He hated himself because he wasn't strong enough. He was useless. 

 

**Pathetic.**

 

Death took on a new face. They called her Praimfaya. There was six months left to live. Around 180 Days left until radiation would make Earth uninhabitable, wiping out most of the human race once again. Death was inching closer to Arkadia with each passing day and Jasper Jordan couldn't be more happier than to welcome her with arms wide open. From the minute he had stepped on Earth, Jasper was already dying. Now the barrel of a gun no longer cushioned his chin because Jasper Jordan did not fear Death.

 

Death was inevitable.

 

The world around him was chaos. Yet somehow, Jasper had finally found peace of mind. He came to realize two fundamental truths.

 

**Number one:**

 

He was not meant to survive in this world, physically or mentally. Maybe that's just how natural selection works.Now that Jasper knew Death would claim him in the end, the ocean in his heart had shriveled up. He didn't need to numb himself with alcohol. He could do so much more. He could have fun. Jasper could live.

 

**Number two:**

 

Time was of the essence. He had never felt more alive than he did now as he sang at the top of his lungs how much he hated Mondays. There was a pep in his step and a grin taking up more than half his face. Hell yeah, he was all smiles now. He couldn't stop smiling. Not even Clarke's 'saving humanity' agenda phased him because in the end, they all had a choice. 

 

He chose to have as much fun as he could before Death's final kiss, Praimfaya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you could change something, would you?
> 
> Yeah, I think I would. That’s really why I’m writing this fanfic. I do still watch the show and have respect for the writers and actors bringing life to these characters and though I don’t 100% agree with the their fates, it’s okay.  
> Because the beauty of fanfiction is that I can change it and that’s something for me.


	2. Fight The Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Takes place after the mission to Farm Station to retrieve the hydro-generator in 04.02 Heavy Lies the Crown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For readers:
> 
> You made it through the prologue or maybe you just skipped it... I'm definitely not bitter though. :.)  
> Here's the first chapter of Like Fire. I hope you enjoy reading and have fun!
> 
> If you like what you read, please leave kudos, save, or comment! It lowkey helps to motivate the author aka me. Thank you!

The mission to obtain the hydro-generator from Farm Station was unsuccessful. One of the solutions to help five hundred Arkadian people withstand the incoming radiation wave had slipped through their fingers, traded in for freedom. Bryan and Harper determined that saving twenty-five people was a bigger priority. Miller and Monty disagreed because they were looking at the bigger picture, saving the human race. Bellamy chose to side with the former and boom, there goes the hydro-generator.

 

When the group returns with freed slaves, Monty doesn't stick around to hear Bellamy relay the bad news to Clarke and Raven. He catches sight of Harper helping the former slaves, their eyes connecting briefly. She's trying to give him that reassuring smile, insisting this choice was the right one. They made the right choice.

 

Unfortunately, Monty couldn't hide his disappointment that well. He is the first to break eye contact, turning around as he walked away from his girlfriend. It hurt. He starts to make his way through the center of Arkadia, thinking that retiring to his room would be a good idea for the moment. There were too many thoughts running through his head.

 

On the way back, he ran into his best friend who still looked gleeful as ever since his karaoke session in the shower this morning. As he approached, Jasper asked, "Why the long face? I see we got some new neighbors moving in. We should be planning a welcome party tonight. Gotta give them a taste of Arkadia, yeah?"

 

"We have more people but no hydro-generator to make water that will sustain them. That was the whole point of going to Farm station in the first place," Monty explained, an exasperated sigh following after. He wasn't upset about the people they saved. The hydro-generator was a step forward for mankind. Now they were two steps behind and time was running out. Yet on top of all that, the face of that Grounder remained burned in the back of his eyes.

 

Jasper gave a low whistle at the news, a sympathetic look in his eyes. "I guess you're not having a good day then."

 

A dry chuckle came out of Monty's mouth before he said, "Yeah, well I think good days are behind us for now."

 

Jasper shook his head, a wide grin on his face as he said, "I disagree with that. I think this is just the beginning."

 

How odd, Monty thought with a look of utter confusion on his face. He honestly couldn't believe how much the man before him had changed. How much happier Jasper seemed. The news of Praimfaya had not been shared with the majority yet. The few who did know were trying to come up with solutions to save not just Skaikru people but Grounders as well. All of them except Jasper, who seemed to find a solution of his own.

 

Pulling himself out of his thoughts, Monty then cleared his throat, "Uh... Okay, well I'm gonna head in to rest a bit before I help Raven patch up more of the Ark." He took a step to the side to go around but his best friend held an arm out to stop the him for a moment.

 

"Dude, you need to just relax," Jasper said, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you like about Jasper?
> 
> I really admire Jasper's bravery and how much he cares for others. Jasper really started to shine in Season 2, no longer as just comedy relief but a leader with a lot of potential. Granted, he's a teenager and he's not perfect, which became more evident after Mount Weather and him not being able to cope. After this, Jasper stood out more to me personally because it was honestly interesting to see someone who was struggling visibly compared to other characters.
> 
> In the beginning, I did find him drinking himself away annoying but as the season continued, I could see what Jasper was bringing to the show that was different from others. While I don't fully agree with how his arc played out on the show, primarily the ending, Jasper's character did shed light on tough topics. I honestly would have liked


	3. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drinking, dancing, more drinking, crying...  
> What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For readers:  
> Here's the second chapter of Like Fire. I hope you enjoy reading and have fun!  
> If you like what you read, please leave kudos, save, or comment! It lowkey helps to motivate the author aka me. Thank you!

_**A man's true nature comes out when he's drunk.** _

_**\--** _ **Charlie Chaplin** _**** _

 

So maybe letting Jasper talk Monty into a night of drunk shenanigans wasn't entirely the best idea ever. Actually, no, it was absolutely, positively, the best idea ever thought of or that could be the alcohol talking. Anyway, Jasper didn't think he could persuade Monty to join him at first but here they were, reverting back to their juvenile ways that got them exiled to Earth in the first place. For the most part, Monty looked like he was feeling pretty good, like giving the Earth a really big hug kind of good. Jasper bet his ol' friend couldn't even remember why he was so down in the dumps earlier. True be told, Jasper couldn't either. He had turned his attention to the stereo, pinching the dial between his fingers and turning it so the music played louder than before,

 

" _If you like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain_ ," Jasper sang at the top of his lungs along to the music that played in the background. He danced to the beat freely, Monty beingthe only viewer to witness his smooth moves within the vicinity. Giving a little twirl, Jasper tapped his feet while swinging his hips from side to side and snapping his fingers. " _If you're not into yoga, if you have half a brain._ "

 

Monty was sitting on a dark ocean blue vinyl couch, placed up against the same wall next to the entrance. There was an ear-splitting grin on his face as he cheered his friend on, tapping his fingers against the side of the mug he held. He even started to sing along too, though not as obnoxiously loud. " _If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes of a cave._ "

 

" _I'm the love that you've looked for, write to me, and escape._ " Jasper finished as he positioned his arms and hands for his air guitar solo performance to the song, a bit dramatically. By the end of the show, Monty's eyes were brimming with tears as he laughed. The raven-haired boy couldn't think of the last time he'd laugh so hard that his stomach hurt. As he took another sip of Jasper's concoction from his mug, Monty looked up to find the lanky boy directly in front of him, coaxing his best friend to join the dance with an inviting shimmy of his shoulders.

 

"Nope, nope, nope," Monty said, popping the last 'p' to emphasis the rejection. He waved Jasper off but then felt his hand be grasped by another and pull him up. "Jasper, you know I can't dance for shit."

 

"The fact that you can say that means you are not drunk enough, my friend," Jasper pointed out.

 

"You are probably right about that," Monty admitted, snickering to himself. He pulled his hand free of Jasper's hold, holding a finger up. "Okay, okay, hold on." He downed the last of his drink in one go, feeling the bitter liquor warm his throat on the way down. His face twisted in disgust for a second, coughing, "God, what did you put in this?"

 

"Now that is a trade secret my friend," Jasper replied with a half-smirk on his lips as he poured himself another cup. The night was still young and Jasper's lungs were just warming up.

 

______

 

 

Time slipped away as the two former best friends continued to dance, sing and laugh, exhausting themselves until both of them were sprawled out on a makeshift bed and clutching their sides in their drunken high. Soon enough the laughter had died down and so did the music too when someone came complaining a little earlier but it was only then that Jasper realized his door wasn't actually closed. So that means a lucky few had the pleasure of hearing the two boys wailing or bearing witness to them flailing about, such a sight that might prove to be extremely embarrassing but didn't faze their intoxicated minds.

 

Jasper was idly humming to the song currently playing while Monty lay beside him, just absently staring at the ceiling. His body felt heavy and as if it were floating on water at the same time. Anyway, Monty was lost in his own thoughts. The thoughts weren't very happy ones. It's like while he was drinking he could keep the thoughts at bay but now that he was lying there, every worry and problem he had just slipped back in. Things he didn't want to think about, wanted to avoid but he knew he couldn't run away from. Being next to Jasper, feeling the warmth radiating and knowing another human being was present, it brought some comfort because at least he knew he wasn't alone.

 

"Hey Jasper," he called the other all of a sudden. He heard his friend's humming go quiet. Assuming he had caught Jasper's attention, he cautiously asked, "Are you... still thinking about killing yourself?"

 

Jasper didn't answer right away, not that it came as a surprise to Monty. Actually there was an awkward pause that followed and the raven-haired boy kept his eyes glued to the ceiling as if the cracks were the most interesting thing in the world. Well for the most part, considering he did just ask his friend if he's still suicidal, he was starting to feel nervous just for asking. When he thinks more about it, this probably wasn't the best conversation to bring up while drunk but damn, Monty couldn't take the words back either. The music continues to play as the silence grows and now Monty thinks maybe Jasper just fell asleep and that wouldn't be a bad thing really. He could pretend he didn't say anything.

 

Though Monty was startled a bit when Jasper finally did speak up. "Way to kill the mood Monty," Jasper grumbles as he brings one of his arms up, folds it and places his hand behind his head while the other hand rests comfortably on his stomach.  After Monty mumbles an apology, Jasper gives a small sigh before answering. "No... there's no need with the great Primfraya making her way over here. Just gonna sit back and enjoy living on Earth for once, ya know?"

 

"Yeah, Earth...it's not really what any of us expected," Monty said. Jasper glanced at his friend momentarily with a questioning arch of his brow because it kind of sounded like Monty agreed with him.

 

"Yeah, it's one big shit show to me," Jasper sits up. He stumbles a bit to stand up, swaying. As he makes his way over to a table with a pitcher nearby, clearing his throat, he mentions to Monty, "Getting another drink, bud. You want another one?"

 

"One _biiiiig_ shit show," He hears Monty drawl out from behind. When he glances over he sees the Asian boy struggle to sit up, his head looking like it was much too heavy for him to hold up. Jasper was pretty drunk too but not quite that drunk. As he poured himself another glass he realizes to his dismay that there's nothing left and there wasn't much in his glass. There was enough for just a shot.

 

Oh well, bottoms up. Jasper Jordan took his shot and finished with a satisfied sigh and smack of his lips. The bitterness was dull but still enjoyable for him. Suddenly he could hear sniffling and he turned his head to the source of the sound.

 

"I miss home," Monty murmured.

 

"What are you talking about?" Jasper sauntered back over and settled down next to his friend. He placed a comforting hand on the other's back, patting in an attempt to soothe him. "Monty, you are home. Earth is your hom—

 

Monty shoved his hand away, shouting angrily, "No, it's not!" Stunned by the sudden change in mood, Jasper went quiet almost instantly, listening to his friend's words. "This isn't home. Earth isn't my home. My home was back on the Ark, on Farm Station with my family," he spoke with a shaky voice that was seething with unexplainable anger. "W-we always dreamed about going to the ground back on the Ark. We could imagine what life would be like, a good life. Even when we played that game... 'On which planet would you rather?' The answer was Earth, always...Earth. God, we were stupid."

 

"Yeah well, we were _kids_. Reality sucks," Jasper deadpanned. "You never let it get to you before."

 

"It's not just reality," Monty whimpered softly as tears rolled down his cheeks. "I have... blood on my hands. We've killed people and we're still killing. Grounders and Sky people, it's just kill or be killed. Maybe Primfraya is the end we deserve, the end I deserve."

 

Jasper shook his head, leaning in closer to his friend until their shoulders brushed each other. "That's crazy talk Monty and you're _drunk_. You're a survivor, you aren't going to sit down and wait to die. That's not you."

 

"Why not? That's what you're doing," Monty pointed out as he looked back with red-rimmed eyes. "Why can't we do it together?"

 

"That's my choice," Jasper said almost too calmly. "A choice I made when I realized I'm not built to survive in this world."

 

Monty continued, "Maybe it's my choice too. Maybe I'm not meant to survive either. I just kill and kill more. I killed Grounders, everyone in Mount Weather, Maya, my own mother... I shot my own mother." The more Monty rambled on, the worse he got until words failed him and a lump formed in his throat. His shoulders and chest shook as he choked back sobs. Jasper caught a glimpse of the ex-farmer's face twisted in pain before Monty buried it in his hands.

 

The only sound now was Monty's crying, mixed with upbeat music that didn't really match the mood or lighten it either. Jasper, irritated, stumbled over to turn the stereo off. Bracing himself against the table side, he ran a hand through his hair, frustrated as he just watched his friend suffer under the weight of his own guilt.

 

"Don't think I've ever seen you cry before," mumbled Jasper, more so to himself. Truth is he couldn't remember a time Monty looked this vulnerable. No matter what it seemed like his friend could always keep himself together but after a couple of drinks all those walls were crumbling down. It's hard to believe they were having a good time not too long ago, but now it looked like this drinking night was going to end on a sour note. He just wanted to have fun. Making his way back over once again, he slipped down and leaned his forehead against the crown of Monty's head. He could smell the scent of musk mixed with like the forest or something. He couldn't really figure out if it was bad or good, but it was Monty's scent and he hoped being close could ease the other's grief, if only a little. "Hey, you're gonna be _fine_."

 

Monty lifted his head up slowly causing Jasper to move back a bit but still remaining close enough that their noses could almost touch. The air between them grew warmer as their breaths mingled together. "I'm not fine," Monty whispered softly.

 

For a moment, the two held each other's gaze, a connection. Neither one knew why but maybe they were looking for something in each other but they say exactly what that something might be. Monty then broke contact, letting his gaze fall, closing his eyes. He felt Jasper's forehead press against his own as they breathed each other in. Monty just wanted to feel something other than the pain.

 

Then he felt a hand on the back of his neck and another pair of lips pressing against his hesitantly. It wasn't what he was expecting right then and there but Monty didn't pull away either. The feeling of those lips against his, it sent a shock through his system, a shiver down his spine and sparked something inside him. It happened again before he could react, another soft kiss with a hint of curiosity, followed by another. The first one was like a taste test, unsure but willing. But the rest that followed, there wasn't any doubt, just a need for more.

 

At that moment, Monty didn't think much about whether it was wrong or right. He just let his lips move on their own accord and the rest of his body followed suit, craving more. Then, nothing else mattered. Every worry or doubt just melted away. There was nothing but those succulent lips, hot skin, wet tongues, dirty touches and hushed moans. Eventually it all led up to an inevitable breathtaking climax.

 

Things were a bit hazy after but sleep finally claimed him and his mind was clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you like about Monty?
> 
> First off, I'm a sucker for diversity and always gravitate towards obvious POC characters. Aside from this, what I admire about Monty is his loyalty to his friends, his moral compass and ability to adapt. Keep in mind, he's also a teenager as well and what him and Jasper go through is very clearly traumatic experiences.
> 
> However, Monty seems to be one of few who can bounce back from these experiences and not let it get the best of him in the moment. See even when things hit the fan, Monty is the person who remains level-headed, coming up with solutions and possible outcomes or he's ready to take orders and do what needs to be done if there's no other way. But he's not the type to just be narrow-minded and kill ruthlessly. Season 5 is when we really start to see how vulnerable Monty truly is as things really come crashing down on him when he finds a safe space. (pun very much intended)  
> And let's not forget how loyal Monty is to his friends and how deep that loyalty runs. Even being a punching bag for Jasper, Monty still cared for him. 
> 
> I love this cinnamon roll. XD


	4. Skin To Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An extra scene to picking up from the end of Chapter 2: Escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT  
> Please skip this chapter if you are not comfortable with erotic or sexual themes. It will not hinder the story.  
> Like seriously it's just smut, reader discretion advised.  
> You have been warned.

Monty hadn't fully registered that Jasper's lips were up against his, the strong scent of musk and alcohol filling his nostrils. He definitely had too much to drink if his night was ending with him kissing his best friend, who he had kind of been in love with. Actually, correction: Jasper was kissing him at the moment and Monty's brain couldn't figure out how to process this while drunk. Like, his lips were meeting Jasper's and it was just small curious pecks but there was this very tiny voice so far in the back of his head that was trying to get Monty to act reasonably. To push Jasper away and to just stop this altogether because he had a girlfriend, remember? Harper? Plus he and Jasper were just friends and nothing more because Monty had finally buried those feelings ages ago. He was moving on with Harper. She was good for him and the sex was good too and... well, they only had a few months to live and—

 

Okay but Jasper's lips were pretty distractingly soft and that little voice of reason was fading into silence. It's like the alcoholic haze helped Monty to let things happen and to just enjoy the simple pleasures of flesh. He could feel a hand kneading the skin on the back of his neck and urging him closer, locking their lips as Jasper grew more persistent. He moved his lips against Jasper's, trying to keep up as their kisses grew deeper and more intense. There wasn't much passion behind it. It was more raw, like desperation to just escape their pain for a little while and Monty didn't have the will to stop the damage being done.

 

Now Monty's hands were searching for something to grab, one resting against the chemist's nape while the other gripped the fabric of the collar of his shirt. Jasper guided the two of them, a hand cradling the farmer's back as he settled against the bed. Jasper hovered over him, keeping their lips glued together, only breaking apart to catch a quick breath. Soon enough their mouths opened and their tongues tangled together in a sloppy dance.

 

In the heat of the moment, Monty could feel a hand slip underneath his shirt, trailing up along his skin. He whimpered softly in protest when Jasper finally broke their kiss. He let his head fall back against the pillow, letting his eyes flutter close. He swallowed, feeling Jasper's lips latch onto his neck and fingers teasing his nipples until both were hardened nubs, protruding under the fabric of his shirt. "J—Jasper," he gasped, chewing on his bottom lip. His fingers curled, gripping locks of hair the fabric of Jasper's shirt as he felt his arousal grow as blood rushed south.

 

Jasper continued toying with him mercilessly, leaving a wet trail along the farm boy's neck. When he was done, he pulled away and their eyes met briefly, pupils dilated with lust for the other in their sight. For a moment, Monty thought he should say something because he felt so many things at once right then and there.

 

_They should stop, right here and now while they still had a chance. This, the two of them being intimate like this, was wrong. Monty was with Harper. Both of them knew that and this was going to hurt all three of them if they kept going._

 

In the end, Monty said nothing to stop it. He just stared back into walnut brown eyes, tracing that jawline with just the tips of his fingers and caressing cheeks ever so softly, mesmerized by a face so familiar yet so foreign. Jasper never looked at him like this before. Maybe that's why he didn't stop Jasper's hands as they trailed up his sides, bunching up the fabric of his shirt, and helped remove it over his head, tossing it out of their way. Monty didn't just like the attention, he craved it.

 

With his upper half now exposed, Monty watched through half-hooded eyes as his best friend leaned in, nibbling at the skin along his collarbone and his nipples before proceeding lower. He brushed his cheek against Jasper's, kissing the skin, ear and hair while his other hand searched for purchase. Jasper's lips moved along the plane of his chest, down his abdomen and lower, making wet kiss sounds. Monty's stomach twisted in knots when he heard the small pop of his pants being unbuttoned. He let his head fall back once again, only the ceiling of the room in his vision as he tried to steady his breathing.

 

Meanwhile, Jasper had settled comfortably in the space between Monty's legs, tugging the pants down a bit to reveal the boxers underneath. In the middle, he could see the phallic outline covered by the thin fabric. Jasper licked the clothed erection from the base to the tip teasingly, leaving a streak of wetness. When he glanced up, he could see Monty's chest tremble, shaky in that instance, biting on his bottom lip most likely to keep pleasurable sounds at bay.

 

A few more licks, suckles and strokes drove Monty up the wall as the darkened blotch of fabric grew from the wetness of Jasper's tongue and the weeping tip. Meanwhile Jasper was playing with his own erection, growing harder by the minute. Hell, this was definitely going to change their friendship, if not ruin it, but every little thing about Monty was such a turn on right now that Jasper couldn't bring himself to stop even if he tried. Those lips, his eyes, his scent and his body, coated in a sheen of sweat forming that gave off a little glow under the lights. Even the way Monty's length twitched and throbbed as it begged for more attention, Jasper wanted to get lost in the other delinquent and re-discover every inch of him all over again.

 

Jasper hooked a finger under the band of underwear before him and pulled it down. He could tell Monty was very much aware of his hot breath tickling the sensitive skin as he watched the farmer's fingers curl into the sheets, anticipating.

 

Without warning, Monty felt Jasper's warmth envelope him. The farmer's breathing stuttered and he couldn't hold back his moans as Jasper took in more of him. "Ha—ahh..." The farm boy gripped the sheets tighter, screwing his eyes shut while he tried to breathe. **_God, this felt good, beyond good. It felt fucking amazing._** Rolling his head to the side, he glanced down to see Jasper's head bobbing up and down. The knot of heat was coiling much tighter now and Monty could feel himself inching closer to the edge.

 

Then Jasper stopped and Monty could breath again but his patience was running very low. He could hear Jasper shuffling about as he laid there, a thoroughly aroused drunken mess. He couldn't even coordinate his limbs to support his upper body so he could sit up to see what was taking Jasper so long. In actuality, it had been about a minute before Jasper had come back into his vision but it felt like a century. "Jasper," he mumbled softly, wanting nothing more than sweet release.

 

"Monty," Jasper whispered, gently stroking Monty's cheek. Then his lips were against his friend's all over again, tongue-tied and swallowed moans as his hand gripped them both. Their skin rubbed against each, burning hot from the friction. Jasper ground his hips against Monty's, the two dry humping each other ruthlessly. There were hands kneading into the chemist's back, nails scraping his skin that were sure to leave marks. He stroked them hard as their bodies bumped into each other.

 

Each and every sensation, their brains couldn't really comprehend it all but their bodies could. Hips grinding, skin burning, sweat mixing, lips smacking, tongues tasting and short breaths; every feeling elevating them to unimaginable heights. Higher and higher they went, riding those waves of pleasure until both of them were trembling. Their hearts beat faster, muscles in their abdomen started to convulse.

 

"Fuck," Monty cursed softly between kisses. He fell over the edge first, his back arching as he came. His movement stuttered as his tip spilled white between their stomachs. Running on empty, a satisfied moan followed as the high of his climax passed. "Mmh..."

 

Jasper fell off after, collapsing on top of him and the two laid there, chests heaving as they embraced each other. Monty's eyes drifted closed for good, exhausted from their actions but his mind was still awake. A minute or two passed before one of them moved and it was Jasper. He moved to kiss Monty for the umpteenth time that night but it was different from all the others. It was lazy and slow, almost chaste because neither was going to do much after. Monty didn't even realize that sleep had claimed him but those lips were the very last memory he had of that night.


End file.
